<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The outfit by Idrk6677</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282628">The outfit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677'>Idrk6677</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie in a skirt!!!!!!!<br/>Also self harm is implied but not specifically mentioned!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The outfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self harm is only implied, but please don't read if it will bother you. Im sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke woke up to find a note from Reggie, saying ‘meet me at the studio - Reg.’ He thought that was weird but he decided to go anyway. As he got to the studio he finally understood why Reggie wanted him there. He walked in and there Reggie was, standing there playing the bass in a black tank top, a red flannel skirt, knee high socks, and black high heel boots. Oh and you couldn't forget the black gloves he was wearing that didn't have fingers and went up his wrists. He always found a way to cover his wrists, and Luke was the only person who knew why. Now that he was a ghost he couldn't do it anymore not that he wanted to, but the scars were still there.  As Luke entered the studio his jaw dropped. He was expecting something but this was not it.  His first thought was ‘oh my god, he has abs’ the only reason he could tell was because of how the shirt clinged to his skin. Luke thought he was dreaming. </p><p>“H-hey reg, nice abs… Uh outfit! I meant outfit!” Luke couldn’t believe his eyes. Reggie just chuckled in reply. </p><p>“Do you like it? Julie helped me pick it out.” </p><p>“I love it, you look beautiful.” Luke said, walking toward him. He pretended not to notice Reggie blush and look away.</p><p>“uh thanks, I wanted to try something new. I’m glad you like it.” Reggie whispered as Luke reached him. Luke put a finger under his chin and lifted up Reggie’s head. </p><p>“I love it, thank you for letting me see this side of you.” Luke said, right before he kissed Reggie softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>